1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image sensors, and particularly, to an image sensor, an apparatus and a method for detecting a movement direction of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors, such as charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) have been widely used in image capturing apparatuses, and configured (arranged and structured) for detecting images of objects.
Generally, the above-described image sensors each have only one sensing surface, in such cases, for a predetermined image distance between the sensing surface and a lens, only those objects spaced a predetermined object distance from the lens can have clear images on the sensing surface, i.e., only those objects located at the predetermined object plane are clear for the sensing surface, and all of the other objects outside the predetermined distance, including more far from the sensing surface and nearer to the sensing surface would have blurry images on the sensing surface. As such, the above-described image sensors cannot obtain movement direction of the objects.
What is needed, therefore, is an image sensor, apparatus and method which can detect a movement direction of an object.